


☄If Skull was... Shirou Emiya

by Firehedgehog



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: He dreamed of a hill of swords....





	☄If Skull was... Shirou Emiya

Skull dreamed of a hill of swords, with a sun shining, and the red of blood.

He’d had this dream as long as he remembered, and a feeling of a promise.

Promise... he wished he knew what that promise was.

He knew he had lost something precious, and sought in those dreams whoever it was... for he knew it had to be a person.

He woke feeling empty after those dreams.

But he moved on, living as best he could after being pulled into the mafia.

He hated being mafia, rather be a hero.. but hero’s were for children.

_Kill one to save ten..._

He shook away the rather morbid thought of a faded mans voice, a memory.. but one he heard before so that he ignored it.

At least he had privacy on the open road, just himself and his octopus.

He was out for his leathers and wore a simple white top and jeans with a leather blacksmith apron. Yes an apron, well one needed it if they were making a sword. He’d discovered this place while still cursed, and been amazed to discover he knew swords as if he was one. The blacksmith made sure he was okay, and he actually had a mastery of within withing three weeks of walking into this building.

“Looks like another perfect sword,” The owner of the building said.

“With the way I dream of sword I hope its good,” Skull grinned.

“Ah, go wash boy,” the gnarled old man said.

Skull laughed and headed for the small bath attached to the building, and wondered... if he felt so happy even with amnesia.. how empty was he before that day when he woke in the hospital.

And why did he hate the word faker?

**Author's Note:**

> ☄ Firehedgehog | Fate/Stay Night
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⋏⌒⋏  
>  Ξ( ⚈,⚈)Ξ  
>  Ξ('')_('')Ξ  
>  RISK TAKERS  
>  "Faith in yourself to try."


End file.
